


Kodomo

by sheridan (hane_s)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, or: the one time I accidentally gave Kazama a twin sister
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hane_s/pseuds/sheridan
Summary: Era  appena passata l’ora di pranzo quando due figure minute corsero fuori da una delle numerose stanze al piano terra, scostando bruscamente lo shoji e rischiando quasi di romperlo. Un rimprovero riecheggiò nell’aria, subito sostituito dalla risata di un bambino.





	Kodomo

**Author's Note:**

> repost di una vecchia oneshot, un tempo destinata ad essere il prologo di una long.

Sole, aria pulita, cielo limpido.

Un prato verdeggiante che si estendeva fino alla grande foresta a nord e che portava verso la capitale.

Il profumo dei fiori primaverili aleggiava in quel luogo, avvolgendo la grande residenza sulla collina ed i suoi abitanti, accompagnando la vita con quel piacevole aroma.

Si potevano udire diversi suoni provenire dall’interno della costruzione: passi lenti, veloci, di corsa; il rumore degli utensili da cucina; alcune voci, maschili e femminili, più giovani o più adulte, anziane. I tipici suoni di una famiglia.

Era appena passata l’ora di pranzo quando due figure minute corsero fuori da una delle numerose stanze al piano terra, scostando bruscamente lo shoji e rischiando quasi di romperlo. Un rimprovero riecheggiò nell’aria, subito sostituito dalla risata di un bambino.

Proprio quest’ultimo, mentre infilava velocemente le calzature, incitò la bambina che lo accompagnava a fare lo stesso, tendendole poi la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Capelli biondi, occhi scarlatti; chiari segni della loro natura non umana.

In Giappone era normale ritenere che tutti coloro che non avevano capelli ed occhi scuri, castani o di tonalità poco appariscenti fossero dei demoni. Oni, li chiamavano, e in molti casi sbagliavano.

Gli Oni non esistevano quasi più, ormai. Non quelli di sangue puro almeno, dotati di forza ed intelligenza fuori dal comune: la loro discendenza era mischiata da generazioni a quella degli esseri umani, cosa che aveva ovviamente portato all’indebolimento dei poteri di queste creature.

Solo pochi di loro potevano vantare una discendenza pura, incontaminata dal’infimo sangue umano, ancora meno riuscivano a nascondere la loro natura agli “esseri inferiori”, che davano loro la caccia - chi per sterminarli, chi per ottenere il loro potere e la loro conoscenza.

.

.

.

«Chikage! Aspetta!»

Il tono infantile e piagnucolante di cui era intrisa la vocetta femminile sortì l’effetto voluto: il bambino, che stava camminando qualche metro davanti a lei, si fermò e girò verso di lei.

«Non dirmi che sei già stanca, non siamo nemmeno a metà strada. Manca ancora un bel pezzo a casa.» rispose con voce quasi di rimprovero. 

Il fratello minore sembrava molto più maturo della sua età, in alcune occasioni. Nessuno avrebbe immaginato che quel ragazzino dai capelli biondo oro doveva prendersi cura della sorella praticamente ogni giorno, o meglio: ogni volta che si verificavano situazioni simili.

Era sempre lui a rimproverare la gemella, che fosse perché non voleva leggere le pergamene degli antenati o perché si lamentasse per la stanchezza dopo aver corso ovunque per ore, giù al fiume, per raccogliere pietre dalla forma strana.

«Pe-però...»

«Chinami, se quelle cose ti pesano dovresti semplicemente lasciarle qui o non prenderle proprio.»

«Ma fratello! Questa volta ne ho trovata una a forma di volpe e... e poi con queste altre posso creare lo zodiaco!»

La sorella maggiore aveva una passione per la pittura e, dopo aver visto le opere di un lontano zio, s’era messa in testa di voler diventare un’artista; voleva partire dalle cose più semplici, come dipingere gli animali dello zodiaco cinese su dei sassi di uguale forma.

Un sospiro lasciò le labbra del bambino, mentre si avvicinava a lei e prendeva più di metà delle pietre che questa teneva tra le braccia; incurvò appena i lati delle labbra, vedendo l’espressione della sorella: ogni volta, non importa quante volte la stessa situazione si ripetesse, Chinami mostrava sempre un viso invaso dallo stupore quando lui la aiutava.

Puntualmente, prima di rimettersi in cammino lei si aggrappava con la mano libera--un braccio solo le bastava per trasportare i sassi che non aveva preso Chikage--alla manica del kimono del gemello, sorridendogli felice e con le guance un po’ più rosate del solito. Ed anche lui, senza farsi vedere, sorrideva.

Era tutto normale per loro due, sia il cammino che la luce del tramonto che dipingeva il cielo di un rosso vivo che andava via via scemando verso il blu intenso della notte; ma qualcosa, quel giorno, andò diversamente.

.

.

.

«Chikage! Fatemi passare! Chikage!»

Quella voce... forse era di sua madre, o di sua zia; non riusciva a riconoscerla in quel momento. Gli occhi scarlatti erano fissi sul precipizio di fronte a sé, uno strapiombo di circa ottanta metri sul fondo del quale scorrevano le rapide del fiume - lo stesso a cui andavano sempre lui e Chinami.

Chinami.

Quel pensiero, quel semplice nome gli fece sbarrare gli occhi: sua sorella, dov’era sua sorella?

Si guardò attorno, ignorando le braccia della donna che lo stringevano, vedendo solo un mare di sangue fresco, versato dagli uomini--forse ronin, giudicando dall’abbigliamento e dalle spade distrutte--distesi malamente a terra in condizioni pietose.

Nella mente di Chikage iniziarono a ricollegarsi tutti i tasselli, lentamente, e capì, ricordò cos’era accaduto: stava tornando a casa con sua sorella, stavano passando per il bosco (era una scorciatoia che aveva scoperto tempo prima) quando quel gruppo di uomini, di esseri umani, era apparso di fronte a loro. Sembravano usciti dalle ombre delle piante, come spiriti maligni.

Ricordò le loro risate, le loro espressioni. Ricordò quella terrorizzata di sua sorella, che s’era stretta forte al suo kimono. Ricordò che, non appena quello che doveva essere il capo banda aveva allungato una delle sue sudice mani verso di loro, lui stesso era scattato e aveva lanciato le pietre che teneva in mano contro quell’uomo.

Ricordò la fuga e l’arrivo ad un vicolo cieco, dove erano stati circondati. Esattamente dove si trovava in quel momento.

«Madre, dov’è Chinami?»

«...»

Il silenzio che ottenne come risposta ed il repentino cambio di atmosfera, gli sguardi e le espressioni dei parenti (suo padre, sua madre ed i loro fratelli), l’oggetto stretto con timore dallo zio, l’odore di sangue non umano impregnato nel terreno, a pochi passi dal bordo, gli bastarono per capire.

Uno dei ronin era in possesso di una spada d’argento--l’unico materiale in grado di uccidere un oni, di causargli ferite che non si rimarginano così velocemente. L’unico materiale che li rendeva più umani.

Quello stesso ronin aveva tentato di colpirlo, di ucciderlo, ma non c’era riuscito. Chikage sgranò gli occhi, ricordando quelle immagini: Chinami che lo spingeva via, il ronin che calava la lama su di loro e la colpiva, la bambina che indietreggiava lentamente, inconsciamente, e cadeva nello strapiombo.

Il giovanissimo oni si prese la testa tra le mani, fissando il punto da cui era precipitata la sorella. Non riconobbe la sua stessa voce quando, poco dopo, un urlo straziato si levò nell’aria.

.

.

.

_ Io... odio gli esseri umani. _

.

.

.

«...ama. Ohi, Kazama!»

«... Nh?»

La voce di Shiranui, fastidiosa ed insistente come sempre, l’aveva riportato alla realtà: nemmeno s’era accorto di essersi immerso nei suoi ricordi, estraniandosi dal mondo esterno.

Per una volta poteva anche essere grato al pistolero, per averlo svegliato (ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso né ringraziato apertamente).

«Che succede, t’eri imbambolato?»

«Nulla che ti riguardi. Muoviamoci.»

Mentre il biondo lo sorpassava a passo rapido, Kyou si voltò un istante verso il terzo componente del gruppo, un uomo di grossa stazza dagli occhi di ghiaccio, come a chiedergli spiegazioni; Kyuujyu, però, gli rispose con un semplice cenno del capo: nemmeno lui sapeva cosa passasse per la testa di Kazama.

Ripresero il cammino verso la capitale, lui, Shiranui ed Amagiri, senza più rallentamenti.


End file.
